


His Savior

by VideoGameRoses



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Eden and Uriah are there to convince him otherwise, Gen, Saint is sad and thinks he's worthless because he lost everyone, but its okay, hopeful ending because Eden and Uriah successfully do their job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameRoses/pseuds/VideoGameRoses
Summary: "Just because you've lost everything, it doesn't mean you should give up the fight."The feminine sound of her voice is almost masked by the firm tone she uses. It makes him feel as if he's being scolded. But he holds his tongue, waiting for her to continue."There are others out there who count on you. When they need strength, they look to you. When they dream of a better future, they think of you."
Kudos: 22





	His Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is out so late. I've had it in my drafts since the season Saint came in the game. But for some reason, I just now decided to publish it. Also, this is many years into the future of Eden but I couldn't resist myself because it's Eden and Saint-14. Enjoy and until next time ;)

He is beaten down and broken. Everyone is dead except for him. Soon enough, he will be too, he knows it. The Fallen are closing in.

As he tries to push them back, Saint sends out one last message. He warns anyone, Guardian and civilian, to avoid the Zepyhr Station. That it is a lost cause and only death lies here. What he does not expect is an answer.

A Ghost telling him there is a Guardian on the way. To hold on until they arrive.

A desperate kind of fear grips his heart and he yells, no, screams for them to leave while he holds the Fallen off. But the Ghost seemingly ignores him, only speaking to say stay alive. Startled and shocked, he listens, but only barely. In between the gunfire and the Fallen's harsh tongue, he explains what happened, why he hates the Fallen.

They are selfish creatures trying to win back the Traveler's favor, maiming and killing and plundering. In disgust, he gags as he tells the Guardian how he once saw a dreg eat a child. Despises how they killed all the colonists under his watch with ruthlessness. Deep down, some part of Saint believes he should have died with them. He does not deserve to be alive when they are not.

The Fallen surrounding him seem to sense his moment of vulnerability, and take advantage of it.

A Captain shrieks out in Eliksni and a dozen more units, along with a Fallen Tank and a Servitor, drop to the ground. Saint curses underneath his breath before summoning up a defender bubble. Though he is weak, Saint strains to hold the sphere, to keep the Fallen away. Though any who enter get blinded, they still trample closer and closer.

His time seems to have come.

Saint closes his eyes and prepares for the death he deserves when the thundering of gunfire sounds off somewhere to his left. He peers up, optics searching everywhere until he finds a figure standing in an opening in the wall.

A Titan in black and silver armor stands there, killing Fallen with deadly accuracy. When the Fallen retreat farther back, the Titan surges forward with flames wrapping around their fists to form a hammer. With a slight flick of the wrist, it soars through the air and meets its mark in the skull of a dreg.

At the death of one of their own, the Fallen fall back, allowing the Titan to push forward towards Saint. They shield him with their body, killing any Fallen who linger too close to him.

Saint-14 watches from his place in the void circle as they fight against the oncoming hordes of Fallen. Each time they fall, when they do, they come back, fighting harder than the time before. The Servitor that once came close to killing him crumbles beneath their bullets and the spider tank that nearly broke through his sphere melts beneath the heat of their Sol. Through the smoke and bodies, they stand victorious.

He releases the bubble, allows his Light to snap back to him like a rubber band. His body hurts and his heart is heavy with guilt, but he forces himself to stand and look at his savior.

"We never should have come here," He admits, pressing a hand to his aching side. A metallic sigh hums through his helmet.

"Another minute and they would have eaten my Ghost. Fallen are monsters." He spits the last part out with heated venom and hatred.

The Titan does not answer him, only watching as their Ghost floats into existence beside them.

"Some are," The Ghost responds vaguely. "Are you fit to fight, Titan?"

He almost flinches back, memories fluttering to all the civilians he'd lost. He does not want to fight, not anymore. Not after all the death.

"I was supposed to protect these people. I should be dead."

The Titan tilts their head, curious. They share a look with the Ghost before both turn back to him. Their Ghost's shell flashes an iridescent onyx as it spins. With a chirp and a beep, he says, "You're stronger than you think.

"Not strong enough," Saint replies as shame ripples through his body.

He turns away, no longer having the heart to stare at the other Guardian. In his guilt-wracked haze, he does not see the Ghost fly away from the Titan and to him. Only the whooshing of a transmit edges his head up and towards the sound.

A shotgun, unlike any he'd ever laid eyes on, floats in the air. In awe, he reaches up to grab it, allowing the weight to settle in his hands.

"What is this?" He breathes, looking over the barrel and testing the sights.

"This is the Perfect Paradox," The Ghost begins. "Built by my guardian out of spare parts and Light and sheer will to aide you."

The Ghost sounds proud. He should be, Saint thinks. For a weapon this impressive, anyone should be proud of the craftsmanship.

"It's beautiful."

The Ghost chirps at his comment before twirling through the air to hover behind Saint. 

Saint barely keeps looks up, attention still trained on the beauty of a gun in his hands.

Blue lights flash up all around and his head shoots up to glance around.

"I probably shouldn't be showing you this but when has it ever stopped us before?" The Ghost remarks as his optic brims with a beam of Light, depicting a diagram of an entire city and one huge, towering building.

He feels like a child, staring in awe and silence. Even more so as he spies the smooth round orb he recognizes as the Traveler.

"This is the last safe city of humanity, hundreds of years from now," He elaborates. The Ghost spins once, talking again with a hint of warmth in his voice.

"During the day, there are children laughing in the streets. When night falls, the people sleep in their homes. Not against the wall -weapons in hand - like the early days."

Saint feels a stab to his heart and he seems to wilt. He cocks his head to the side to look at the Ghost.

"Like my people."

The Ghost senses the melancholy tone, twirling his shell and hovering closer to the Defender Titan.

"These are your people, Saint," He insists. "Their descendants. If you quit the fight, maybe you'll live forever. Your Ghost will protect you no matter what. But this Last City might never happen."

Despite the Ghost's faint pleading, Saint shakes his head, mind already made up.

"Everything I've ever built has died. I've buried most of the people I've met. I-I can't do this. Not anymore."

His voice module fades quietly as he turns to look back at the glowing hologram. The shotgun is holstered on his back. It is an alien feeling but one not unwelcome to him. The Ghost sighs but relents saying, "We all make our own choices. Good luck, Ti-"

It pauses in its sentence.

Saint turns back, surprised as the Titan has one hand outreached in front of their Ghost as if to stop him. When they feel Saint's attention locked on to them, they turn their helmet to look back, straightening and moving to stand in front of him.

"Just because you've lost everything, it doesn't mean you should give up the fight."

The feminine sound of her voice is almost masked by the firm tone she uses. It makes him feel as if he's being scolded. But he holds his tongue, waiting for her to continue.

"There are others out there who count on you. When they need strength, they look to you. When they dream of a better future, they think of you."

The Titan ventures even closer, releasing one hand from her gun to lay it on his shoulder.

"Be their beacon of hope. Be the light which shines upon them in the shadow of darkness."

Those words alone make him regret ever trying to give up. Speechless, he can't conjure up anything to say as she steps back to her Ghost. The helmet upon her head tips forward once as they both dissipate before his eyes.

With her words resonating in his head, Saint-14 turns back to the hologram of the Titan's City. He watches as the thousands of buildings blink and fade away. As the tall Towering building above it all disappears into the air, Saint-14 decides he will keep fighting. 

He will protect the people, his people, so that one day they may be able to live a safe life in a city and not one laying against walls, waiting for the next Fallen attack. Until then, he will follow the Titan's example. One day, he will try to be the Guardian she is. And he will keep trying, even if it takes his whole fourteenth life.


End file.
